Silver Wings
by Skavnema
Summary: [on hold]Everyones lives were going like normal until a new girl shows up at Azumano middle school. Everyone is interested in the new girl, but what happens when Dark is on a job and meets a new angel? suck at summaries, no flames plz
1. The New Girl

-1The New Girl

Walking down the hall, the new girl was given many glances, and some people even stopped completely. It didn't surprise her, she was fairly pretty and tall, not a tall as a few boys but taller then the girls. She didn't care though, she never has. Ever since her tragedy, she hadn't cared about much. She went to her first class with a sketch pad and poetry book in her bag.

She passed two boys that had a weird feeling about them. The first had red eyes and hair. The second had blue eyes and hair. They had secrets that they didn't want anyone to find out. Not like the others, with their stupid secrets, but secrets like hers, deep and troubled.

The girl sat at a desk and rubbed her bandaged arms quickly, then took off her sunglasses, keeping her eyes low. Sighing, she put her chest lengthed black hair into a quick braid. Opining the sketch pad she inwardly groaned. Putting on her sunglasses, she left the room for her locker, which held more sketch pads, passing by the blue haired boy that she saw in the hall. She had left the sketch pad opened to a page with a woman with wings had a hawk resting on her shoulder, the claws leaving a small trial of blood down her arm.

_Hmm, this is really good and detailed_. Thought Satoshi Hiwatari. _I wonder who did this_.

**_I was thinking the same thing, Master Satoshi_. **Krad stated**. _It looks familiar some how._**

_What? _Satoshi thought.

"Hey Hiwatari, what are you looking at?" Satoshi looked up at Daisuke.

"Hello Niwa. I'm looking at this drawing that some one did."

"Wow, that's really good."

**_I agree Daisuke_, **came Dark's **voice from inside his head. _It almost looks like something that the Hikari's would do. Almost. It's slightly different, but I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with it._**

"Yeah, it is isn't it." came a girls voice from behind them. The boys turned around to see a small crowd trying to see what they were looking at. "Do you know who did it?"

"Hello miss Harada. No, we don't know who did it." Daisuke answered.

"Excuse me." she said as she pushed through the crowd surrounding her desk. "Please look out."

"I really wonder who did this." Riku said when she saw it.

"That, would be me." came the artist's musical voice. Everyone turned their attention to the tall, black haired girl with sunglasses on.

"Aren't you the new girl?" a boy with a reporter's band on asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?" she answered.

"I'm Takashi Saehara. Who are you?"

"Hello Saehara, I'm Silvarla Angenala." she stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet yeah."

"Nice to meet you too miss Angenala." he took her hand and shook it. This is Risa Harada, Riku Harada, Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari…" he went on until everyone had been introduced. "Your drawings are really good." he ended finally.

"Thanks"

"Yes, they are miss Angenala." Silvarla looked over at Satoshi. "There is a lot of detail in this picture. You can clearly see her emotions. Sorrow and pain. But what about?" he asked.

She took her sunglasses off without a thought. "Well, you see-" she was cut off with a gasp from Risa. "What?"

"Your eyes are almost silver!" she said shocked. Now a bunch of kids started to look at Silvarla's eyes.

"They really are!" a few kids exclaimed. Silvarla had been holding a pen but it broke in her fist almost as soon as the kids started to look at her eyes, a few kids noticed. She swiftly grabbed her sunglasses and hid her eyes behind them.

"…You know," her voice sounded so icy that a few kids stepped back, gaining her wide eyed looks and fearful expressions. "I _don't_ exactly like being started at as though I was a freak. Though in a few ways I am." she added as an after thought. 'Crap!' she thought. 'I can't keep this form much longer! It's too hard to concentrate when I'm angry!' as if in answer to her thoughts, her head felt like it was about to blow as she felt a forced change coming and she thrust her hands to her head. Silvarla screamed as she dropped to her knees. She gripped the top of her head so hard that a slow trickle of blood went to her face. Some of the wounds on her arms started to flow with blood, staining her bandages on her arms.

"Whoa! She's bleeding badly! Someone get a teacher!" Takashi rushed out with some other kids. Satoshi and Daisuke kneeled by her.

"What's the matter?" Daisuke asked.

"Grab my bag." she told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it please." she said as she swiftly unwrapped her arms from the bandages.

"Here." Satoshi had grabbed the bag instead. Silvarla opened the bag and took out a bag of used bandages and threw a new one to the collection. She took a first aid kit out and quickly wiped her arms and face. She then threw that in with the bandages. Taking out fresh bandages she wrapped her arms again, with three layers this time. She had finished wrapping her arms when the teacher walked in.

"What happened?" she asked. Silvarla grabbed a pencil and piece of notebook paper and began to write.

"Hang on, okay?" it only took her a minute to write something down. She began to recite it quietly.

"As my anger recedes,

My heart suddenly speeds.

The pain I felt now was too great,

My body began to take the bait.

Through tremors of pain,

All thoughts begin to wane.

I fight for control,

Now gaining it I feel whole."

After reciting it she felt better.

ok, so tell u u liked, tell if u thought it sucked, I don't care, its your own opinion.


	2. Warning Letter

Hey, anyone who is still reading this, I'm sorry if I sounded pushy, kinda had a bad day that day... didn't mean to take it out on you... anyways, here's the next chappie! And sorry it took so long to update, still figuring things out on here! I have a few chappies done, so posting as fast as I can!

-1Warning Letter

"What was that about?" Takashi asked Silvarla. She stood up brushing her cloths off and shrugged.

"I have anger problems." she told them offhandedly. "I have to have my sketch pad or a poetry book with me to direct my anger somewhere else. I used to get in a bunch of fights. Hence the scars on me. Heck, ever since, well, let's just say a tragedy when I was 3, I've probably put five-hundred ninety-six people in the hospital." she shrugged and smiled. "I just realized how hard it's been to wander around." they looked at her, she didn't look like she could have done that.

"No way," Takashi said snickering. "not someone like you." In a move so fast, she had snatched up a pencil from a desk and had the eraser under his chin.

"Do you really want to find out?" she questioned him. "Because you should know more then the face of your foe before a battle." By this time the class had realized what happened.

"Whoa, she's fast!" a few kids said in union. Silvarla smirked as she moved the pencil from Takashi's chin.

"Thank you. Like I said Saehara, know your opponents." she flicked her hair away from her face. She started to sit back down, but turned back to Takashi. "Oh, and you won't find a criminal record, or a record of any kind, on me." He looked startled.

"Why would you think I'd do that? And… just to my curiosity, why don't you have a record?" she shrugged and caught an accusing and astonished glance from Satoshi.

"I'm too fast to be caught. Besides, I haven't hit anybody in a year. That's when I started drawing. That's how I got the money to come here. I'm getting a house tomorrow." she said with a grin. "First house in eleven years."

"Wow, you haven't lived in a house that long?"

"No, I've been all over Japan but, haven't been welcome in any home." she sat down and the bell rang.

"I know your new here, but please, no violence in school miss…?" the teacher asked.

"I'm Silvarla Angenala."

"Miss Angenala. No violence please.

"'kay."

**_Daisuke, she seems familiar._**

_Really Dark? I wonder why?_

_**I don't know. **_**Dark said frowning. ****_She just seems familiar. There's something strange about her._**

As the day dragged on, Silvarla had no problems except for math. She raised her hand.

"Yes miss Angenala?" the teacher asked.

"I'm afraid I never quite got math. I'm exceptional at most of it but… I'm not very good at the rest of it."

"Hmm, I see. It's good that you admit that your not very good at something. Would you like a tutor?" She nodded. "Okay, would anybody like to volunteer to help miss Angenala?" he waited about 30 seconds before Satoshi raised his hand. "Thank you Hiwatari. Now, continuing on, we…" She paid attention as well as she could, but it was some what hard.

Finally math was done and Silvarla's next class was physical education. They were running track today. She was ahead of the group by three feet and wasn't even tiered. She turned around and ran backwards.

'_Wow, their slow…'_ she thought. She turned around and ran a little faster. As she was running she tripped over a clump of dirt.

"Crap!" she shouted as she thrust her hand to the ground and launched herself 9 ½ feet into the air. She landed like a cat and turned around. Everyone was staring at her, their mouths agape. She moaned. Silvarla was so shocked that she did that. She laughed and raised her hand to her head.

"Um, heh, yeah…" she tried to come up with an excuse.

"How did you do that?" Takashi said.

"Um, I've always been able to do that?" it came out as a question.

"Really?"

"Um-" she was cut off by the teacher.

"Come on you guys, time to go to the locker room." Silvarla gave a silent 'Thank you' to the sky.

_'You have to be careful. You could get hurt or found out.'_

_'You don't think I know that Silver Wings?'_

_'Just saying.'_

"Um, see you guys later!" she ran very fast and cast up a cloud of dust.

_Wow, Dark, she looks faster then you._

_**Shut up, Daisuke.**_

"Oh, man, that was too close." Silvarla sighed in frustration.

"Miss Angenala." she turned around and saw Satoshi coming towards her.

"Oh, hey Hiwatari. What's up?" she asked.

"You wanted math tutoring?"

"Oh, yeah, where should we go?"

"We could go to my house today."

"Ok, thanks." They walked in silence until they got to Satoshi's house while she was battling inside her head.

_'You should be more careful and stop showing off in school.'_

_'I know, I know! Sometimes I can't help myself though.'_

_'You need to try! Do you want to have to leave here too?'_

_'Point taken.'_

_'I know it's hard for you to adjust to new places and especially school, but please, be careful…'_

_'What's the matter?'_

_'I just realized something. You have classes with the two we're looking for…'_

_'And…?'_

_'Your walking next to one.'_

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Is, something the matter?" Satoshi asked slightly startled by the outburst, but he didn't show it. Silvarla looked at him.

"N-no! Why would there be?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, anyways we're here." he stated as he walked in.

"Okay."

_'See, keep calm!'_

_'I'm trying, quit yellin' at me!'_

_'Whatever.'_

Silvarla's head shot up 3 seconds before Satoshi's cell phone rang. He eyed her suspiciously.

_Did she know my phone was about to ring?_ "Hello, Hiwatari here."

"Hello commander. Dark left a warning letter. He's stealing the 'Dreamers Memories' pendant tonight at nine-o'clock at the Clock Tower museum."

"I see. I'll be there." he hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 5:38. Then he looked at Silvarla, she looked like she was thinking hard.

_'Can it really be? So right now, your in the same room as Krad's tamer. We have to find Dark and speak to him.'_

_'No! Not tonight! We can't tonight!'_

_'It's both of our destinies to help the Niwa's and Hikari's. We have to go.'_

_'Fine! Should we tell him?'_

_'No. He has to find out himself.'_

"Did you hear me?" Satoshi asked slightly impatiently. Silvarla snapped her head up.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm sorry, what did you say? I was just thinking." He sighed.

"Can we continue later please? I have something to do."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother." she said as she closed her books.

"It's fine. Shall we continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." she said as she left.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." she said as he closed the door. Silvarla walked a ways before looking around and ran as fast as she could without making herself very distinguished. She ran to the wooded park where, until tomorrow, she would be staying. She jumped to the nearest tree limb and climbed to where her stuff was. She changed into her darkest clothes and waited until dusk to move around.


	3. Meeting Dark

-1Meeting Dark

At 8:30 Silvarla got to the museum and walked around it to see what was happening. She walked over towards the main doors, but was stopped by a guard.

"Sorry miss, but you can't go in there."

"Oka- is that Dark?" she pointed and everyone looked west and then ran over that way. She snickered. "Oh, please, is it really this easy?" she walked inside laughing evilly. It was 8:45 when she got into the building. "Ready?"

_'Yes'_ came the voice in her head. Silvarla sighed.

"Okay." In a sudden move she threw her head and arms back as she was surrounded by silver feathers. She grew 6 ½ inches, her face became quite pretty, her hair length grew past her feet, changing it's color to silver; she had a new outfit on, it was a blue-ish silver dress with one sleeve that covered her hand. She had pale silver shoes on and was in the process of getting long silver wings.

"Ah, much better." she said.

_'Silver Wings, it's almost time. You've got twelve minutes to get there if you want to see Dark.'_

"I know. Lets go!" Silver Wings said as she ran towards the exhibit. "Hmm, I have three minutes… so bored." she said as she waited by the exhibit. She was halfway through braiding her hair when she heard the rustle of feathers.

"Who are you?" Dark asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what a great way to greet an old friend, Dark." He looked questioningly.

"What?" he said as she stood up strait. She pouted.

"You really don't remember me?" she sighed. "I'm Silver Wings, the helper of Dark and Krad." He glared.

"How can you help us both, when we're enemies?" She flicked her hair behind her.

"We've already talked about this once, but you don't remember. It goes in turns. I slash, you have found me slash you, first so I help you first. That's how it always worked. My original tamer was friend to both Hikari and Niwa families, so that's how we did it."

"Okay, I'm confused." She smiled.

"I think you should steal the 'Dreamers Memories' first, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," he turned to the alarms and while he worked on them(even though it only took him a minute) he talked to Silver Wings. "It was surprising to see no guards around the building when I got here then I saw they were at the other end of the building, was that your doing?"

"No, it was my tamer who did that. She wanted to get in on her own. All she said was 'Is that Dark?' and everyone went over there." He laughed.

"Wow, that's not really surprising though." he grabbed the pendant and turned, walking towards to her. "Do you want to continue this somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Ok, follow me." he turned and jumped out the west window as she followed suit.

"Hey, look! It's Dark! But, who's he with?" some people shouted. Silver Wings laughed. "It's a female angel! She's silver!" more people shouted. She flew next to Dark.

"I see you have a lot of fans."

"Yeah, but none as devoted as Risa." he said laughing. "She's a little obsessive."

"Wow, are you really that good still?"

"Yeah, I guess so… ok so, how do I know you again?"

"I'll tell you later." she said as they stopped on a building. "Do you remember me at all?" she asked. He thought for a minute.

"Kinda'. All I remember are silver eyes staring into mine then, nothing." he put his hand up to his head.

"Oh, no!" she said. He looked at her. "I know why you can't remember me! One of my tamers didn't want you to remember. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's strange if you're here to help me and Krad." he smirked.

"I know it's weird, but-" she stopped and listened in the direction of the museum. "We need to go, you can go home, I need to do something." Dark caught her arm before she left and turned her around. She raised an eyebrow right before he gently kissed her. Silver Wings pulled, back looking startled then laughed. "Don't tell me, you still do that?" He smirked again.

"Yeah, I guess I do. 'Bye." he said as he flew off. She smirked and went towards the museum. Silver Wings flew right to a helicopter that was looking for Dark and her.

"Can you keep up with me?" she yelled at the pilot before she flew off the opposite way as Dark. The pilot followed her and she laughed. She turned around and threw a card at the helicopter that said 'Beware, there is a new angel in town. Silver Wings' before flying so fast that they lost her.

"Wow Riku! Look at this!" Risa was watching the news to look for Dark, when she saw him fly out with another winged figure.

"Is this about Dark?" Riku asked her twin.

"Yes, but, look at this!" she said. Riku looked at the screen and was shocked. Dark was flying with a silver angel.

"Wow! That's weird. Who is she?"

"I don't know!"

_"Dark seems to have an accomplice in this heist. It seems that it is a woman with silver wings." _The reporter says as the two fly away. The reporter is talking to different people until ten minutes later when she hears something on her headset. _"It seems that this new angel is being followed by a helicopter. She's acting as though she's just playing with the pilot. Wait! She just through a card at the chopper! The card says '_Beware, there is a new angel in town. Silver Wings.' _Whoever this Silver Wings is, they must be really fast because they just out flew the chopper!"_

"Hmm, a silver winged angel." Satoshi said as he walked home. Suddenly, he heard Krad laugh. "What is it now Krad?" he asked a little annoyed.

**_I remember her now._**

Satoshi was a little shocked. "You've seen her before?" Satoshi asked.

**_Yes, as a matter of fact. _**Krad laughed again.**_ She helps Dark and I both. It goes in turns, so, next time, if I show up, she has to help me._**

"Mom! I'm home!" Daisuke said as he walked through the door. His mom quickly came out.

"Welcome home Dai-. Who was the new girl? It said on the news that she threw a card at the helicopter and took off so fast that they couldn't find which way she went. The card said 'Beware, there is a new angel in town. Silver Wings.'"

"Oh, it's an old friend of Dark's."

"Really? I don't remember her." Daisuke's grandfather said.

"Well, I can't really say much about it but Dark said that one of her earlier tamers wiped his, and his earlier tamer's, minds. There was something she didn't want him to remember."

"Oh, but why was she with you?"

"Well, she helps Dark and Krad. At different times of coarse."

"WHAT?"

"Emiko, calm down." Kosuke said. "I'm sure Daisuke will explain."

"Well, she didn't tell Dark much but she did say that her first tamer was the friend of both Hikari and Niwa families. She didn't say anything else. I guess she somehow heard or saw the helicopter coming."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"Well, I need to go upstairs." Daisuke said as he went up to his room.


	4. Silver Wings, Meet the Niwa's

-1Silver Wings, Meet the Niwa's

Silvarla walked up to school a half an hour early. She went into her first class and saw Satoshi there.

"Good morning Hiwatari. How are you this morning?" she said sleepily. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Good morning. You look tiered. Were you up all night?" he asked suspiciously. She nodded.

"I was moving my few positions into my new home. I was also making a mental map of the place. Now I know why it cost so much… I didn't get to go inside I just saw some pictures. Well, maybe I'll be filling it up soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Oh, which reminds me…" she took out a small card and handed it to him. "I'm having a party next Saturday. You can come if you aren't too busy." she said sleepily. Silvarla sat down and took out a book of poetry she wrote. She looked at him. "Do you like poetry?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to hear one that I wrote?" He thought for a second before answering slowly.

"Sure."

"Okay. Here it is. Life is not what you expect,

ever changing ever different,

it's never really the same,

just when you become passionate,

you lose the thing that is most sincere,

never to be seen again by human eyes,

gone in a wisp if smoke,

even before you can say your good-byes,

so remember to keep your passions close,

remember to keep them near,

hold them close and tight,

take care of all that are to you dear."

"Hmm, how did you come up with that?' he asked. "It's very deep." Silvarla shrugged.

"It just comes to me."

"Hmm, just by wondering, does your poetry reflect your mood?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Hiwatari, I'm gonna go get a cappuccino, do you want something?"

"Um, sure, can I have a green tea?" he said as he took out his wallet. She smiled.

"It's on me. I'll be back." she ran off before he could protest. She ran to the closest coffee shop and bought the drinks. When Silvarla got back it was still Satoshi and her.

"Here you go." she said as she handed him his tea.

"Thanks, but I would feel better if I paid you."

"It's fine. Do you want to do the tutoring right now so we can just go home after school?"

"We won't get much done." he stated doubtfully.

"I know, but I have to go to a meeting after school." He looked questioningly at her. "I'm meeting someone about publishing my poetry."

"Oh, well, ok so, let's start." They studied until everyone started to come. She forgot to pass out the rest of the invitations.

"Awesome! They gave me a lot of money for my poetry!" she yawned. "I need a bed." luckily there was a furnishing store about 3 minutes away. She was talking to herself as she went over the furniture to see what she needed.

"Alright. So they left me… a dining table, a few chairs, some shelves, and… an antique clock. I have a few paintings and other objects. Hmm, man, my house is big enough to have a museum in… sweet! That's it!" the only thing she bought was a bed to sleep on before rushing to the Clock Tower museum(yes, the one that Silver Wings helped Dark steal from.) and set up a meeting for the next day. She was taking the long way home when she sensed magic around one house. She looked at the name plate and it said 'NIWA' on it. '

_Hmm, so this is where Daisuke lives.' _Silvarla thoughtShe and Daisuke were friends…sort of. They were on talking terms, and they both liked art. So, why not try to be better friends? Silvarla walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again then heard feet shuffling before the door opened and a woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked. Silvarla smiled.

"Hi, does Daisuke live here?"

"Yes he does, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a friend from school, well, sort of, I just moved here yesterday. I wanted to know if he could hang out."

"Oh, well, come in while I get him… What's your name? My name is Emiko Niwa." she said smiling. Silvarla smiled back.

"I'm Silvarla Angenala, thank you for letting me inside Ms. Niwa."

"Your welcome." Emiko went upstairs to go get Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you have a visitor." Emiko said as she entered her sons bedroom. He looked up.

"Who is it mom?"

"A miss Angenala."

"Oh, really? I'll be right down."

"OK." he said as his mom left. Daisuke quickly put everything away so he would be able to find it.

When he got out there, Silvarla and his mom were talking.

"Hello Angenala, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm bored and I was waking around and saw your house, so I figured I would stop by."

"Oh, why were you walking this way?" Emiko asked the question that was on Daisuke's tongue.

"Well, I was walking home to clean it up and ended up coming this way… ow!" she put a hand to her head. "Not again! Second time today," she moaned.

"What's the matter?" Emiko asked.

"I have a migraine. I tend to get them when I least expect it."

"Oh, that's not good. Would you like something for it?"

"Yes, please." Silvarla said as Emiko went and got some headache medication with some water. "Thank you." she took the pills. "I'm sorry to put you in-." Suddenly she looked at the door. Ten seconds later, a man walked through the it.

"Hello Kosuke, your home early." Emiko said. Then she looked at Silvarla. "How did you know that Kosuke was home before he walked through the door?" she asked her.

_'Oh, crap.'_

_'Whoops! I think they know now.'_

_'Yeah, and it's your fault for using my abilities.'_

"You know that new angel has the same abilities."

"Uhh…"

"Also, Silvarla Angenala, is really close to Silver Angel, did you know that?"

"Uhh…"

"What's going on Emiko?" Kosuke asked.

_'Busted. We should just tell them now.'_

"You were the one that told me not to tell anybody!" Silvarla said out loud.

_'Well, you just told them pretty much.'_

"Uh-oh," Silvarla said as she looked at two stunned faces and a triumphant one.

"That would explain what happened at P.E. yesterday." Daisuke thought out loud.

"OK, since you guys already know, I'm gonna let her settle this. She's gonna be in my body but with her voice." Then after a second Silvarla looked down.

"I hate it when you do that Silvarla. I can't stand being so short."

_'Oh come on, I'm not that short!'_

"Yes you are." Silver Wings said. Looking towards the Niwa's she smiled. "Took everyone long enough to put two and two together. So, ask away."


	5. Interrogation

-1Interrogation

"How do you know Dark and Krad?" Emiko asked.

"Well, a Hikari was the mentor of my first tamer. A Niwa was their best friend. So… when Nila, my first tamer, was given a statue from her mentor, she loved it but it got shattered by a child who hated her. She was devastated. Now, this was after Dark and Krad came. So she created a new statue, one of silver, called 'The Angel of Grief' to replace it. Well, she had put all of her time into making it perfect. I don't really know what happened that she was able to turn into me, but, it happened. I met them because she wanted me to meet them. She somehow bound me to help both of them. I don't remember anymore about it."

_'I don't want you telling them where I live right now ok?'_

_'OK'_

"That's weird."

_Daisuke, I want to talk to her, okay?_

"Dark, I know you have one specific question that you always ask, I don't pick favorites."

_OK, just wanted to know._

"Why are you hunching your shoulders up?" Kosuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, my back hurts. The wounds are still sore from my wings. I can heal other people but, I can't heal myself."

_'We have to go, I have homework and a meeting, so I have to clean the house.'_

"Yeah, yeah, but all work and no play makes your life dull. So mine is too." she looked at everyone. "'Til next time, 'bye." After a few seconds the real Silvarla was back.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was a bother. Now for my part, I have to help the acknowledged tamers. So, if you need any help, just call on me. I have to go. 'Bye." she turned to leave. It had started to rain so she turned back. "Um, can I stay here until it stops raining? I live kinda far off."

"Sure. But I have a question, why are you so hesitant around people? And where are your parents?" At the last question Emiko asked, she winced.

"Not many people like me. And… my parents are dead." she ended sadly. "They died when I was three. My dad died in a fire and my mom…"

"What happened to her?" Emiko asked.

"She drowned."

"Oh, was she not a good swimmer?"

"No, she was a wonderful swimmer. I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." Emiko said.

"Umm, by any chance do you have any extra paper?" her hands were twitching.

"Yeah, hang on let me get some." Daisuke said.

"I get like this when I'm worried." Silvarla explained.

"Oh, so why do you need paper?" Kosuke asked.

"I like to draw, it relaxes me…. OK, really random question, while Silver Wings is laughing at me for asking this, but, do you think I'm short?"

"Not at all. You're taller then most people I've seen, Silver Wings is only about an inch shorter then Dark."

Silver Wings was laughing at her. _'Wow, I sure do make you paranoid about your height don't I?_

"Shut up. Don't make me do it."

"Do what to who?" Emiko asked. Silvarla looked at her slightly startled.

"I have this pendant that allows a temporary separation of two halves. So, I can beat her up when I need to." she smirked evilly.

"So, your stronger then her?" Kosuke asked, eyebrows raised.

"When I'm mad I am." Silvarla answered with a shrug.

"Ah, may I see your pendant?" he asked. She took it off and handed it to him.

"Well, this is different. What is it called?"

"I don't know. I call it 'The Soul Separator.' I found it in an antique shop."

"Here you go miss Angenala." Daisuke said as he came down with some paper. "Sorry it took so long I had trouble finding it."

"Thank you Niwa." she closed her eyes and drew a rose bush. After her mind had finished she opened her eyes.

"Hey, I just realized something, how did you know I was Dark's tamer?" Daisuke asked.

"Like she said, she's bound to Dark and Krad. So, in a way, I'm somehow bound to their tamers. I have to figure out which is which."

"So how did you know that he was Dark's tamer?" Emiko asked. Silvarla shrugged.

"I was with Krad's tamer. So, I figured it out." she said.

"Oh," Daisuke said. "but how do you know who are the tamers?"

"I can sense you."

"Hmm, that's strange." Emiko said.

"Hey, the rain stopped so, I have to go. 'Bye." she said leaving the pendant behind accidentally.

**_A girl of three ran from the flames into the arms of her mother. The woman turned to water in her daughters arms. The child cries out. Suddenly the world is engulfed in silver. Then, from within the girl an angel comes to help her in her greatest grief. To stay with the girl until she is no longer needed._**

Silvarla woke in a cold sweat. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. After an hour she got up and looked at the clock.

"Crap!" she cried as she grabbed her school cloths and went to get dressed. It was only her third day of school and she was late. Silvarla ran to school as quickly as she could. She went to the principles office to pick up a tardy slip and went to class. The whole class looked up at the girl. They could all tell she had been crying and in a rush.

"Please sit down miss Angenala." the teacher said.

"I'm sorry I'm late." she panted out. Her legs and chest hurt. She sat down next to Satoshi because it was the closest seat, and listened to the lesson. Everything was fine for the rest of the students, but Silvarla's head started to hurt too after three classes.

Satoshi was looking at Silvarla out of the corner of his eye. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. Then she suddenly fell over. He jumped up and checked on her. Her pulse was high.

"Sir! Miss Angenala's pulse is too high!" The teacher and everyone else looked back to see Satoshi kneeling on the ground next to Silvarla, checking her pulse.

"What happened?" the teacher asked as he went over to them.

"She appeared to be having trouble breathing then she passed out." he told them. "I'm taking her to the infirmary." he said picking her up. He ran to the nurse.

"What happened to her?" she asked as he put her on one of the beds.

"She had trouble breathing and passed out. Her pulse is high."

"Okay, let me see what I can do." the nurse checked Silvarla's pulse. Then felt her forehead, she had a slight fever. Then Silvarla's eyes snapped open and she shot up. She looked scared. "Miss Angenala, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing." she managed to get out before she went into a coughing fit.

"You passed out in class and have a high pulse. Something must be wrong." Satoshi said.

"Not to mention you have a fever." the nurse added. Her coughing fit stopped and she wiped her mouth, her hand catching a few flecks of blood. Silvarla stood up.

"I'm going home." she walked a few steps and collapsed.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. You live too far away." Satoshi said. He offered her his hand to help her up. She grabbed it.

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't have any other place to go."

"You need to stay here." the nurse told her.

"No thanks." she said dryly. "I'd rather not stay here."

"My house is closer if you want to go there." Satoshi offered. He needed to talk to her anyways.

"Okay, thanks." Silvarla said. She walked shakily out the door and got her stuff, telling the teacher she was going home.

"Thanks Hiwatari. I appreciate this." she told him as she struggled to keep walking.

"It's okay, so, what happened today? Why did you pass out?"

"I was thinking about my parents."

"What happened to them?"

"They died when I was three. My dad was caught in a fire and my mother drowned."

"Oh." They were silent for a the rest of the walk to Satoshi's house. "We're here." Satoshi said as they got to his apartment.


	6. Orb of Distruction and Bird of Anger

Hey, sorry it took so long, I like to have a few chapters, not just one, so, I kinda forgot to post after getting some brain damage. So, very sorry. I'm working on 2 other fics, so, sorry...

Orb of Destruction and Bird of Anger

"Thanks a lot Hiwatari, I really do appreciate this." Silvarla said for the 3rd time that hour.

"It's really OK." he told her again. She had meditated earlier, and now, she was searching in her bag frantically. "What are you looking for?"

"My sketch pad. I'm a little jumpy, I think my body kicked out extra adrenalin." she found it a moment later. Silvarla surprised Satoshi by drawing a realistic sketch of Dark. But she didn't know what she drew. Dark had the "Bird of Anger" statue in his hands. It wasn't a Hikari work of art, but Satoshi knew about it. It was made by a Silver Artist, the family didn't want their real name to get out.

"How did you do that?" Satoshi asked Silvarla quietly. Inside, Krad was laughing at Satoshi.

_The Hikari's taught her ancestors, so now, art comes to her naturally. Oh, and in order to get her help, you have to tell her that you know about her secret…_ Krad's voice trialed off, waiting for Satoshi to act.

"Oh, no! Hiwatari, I have to go! I have a meeting with the Clock Tower museum!" she jumped up only to be slammed into the wall with her hands pinned to it by Satoshi. "HEY! What are you doing?" she asked as she struggled to get out of his grasp. His eyes narrowed as he kept a firm grip on her wrists.

"Why would you need to go there?" The "Bird of Anger" was currently on display there.

"Hiwatari! Let me go!" she yelled at him. Now she was done playing weak. Silvarla kicked him in the stomach just hard enough to make him let go. She glared at him and got into a fighting stance.

"I know about your angel. Silver Wings." She looked shocked, but held her stance.

_Give her a command, Master Satoshi, she will have to do it._ Satoshi had heard some tales, from some of the books he read, about the Silver Angel and her tamer, and didn't need Krad to tell him what to do,

"Stop, miss Angenala." Silvarla abruptly put her fists down. Her eyes widened. "Sit down." She followed his orders. Her head was downcast, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. Then her head flew back and she laughed in her musical voice. Satoshi looked at her questioningly. Silvarla rolled her head to the right. She still had the smirk on her lips but an amused look flashed in her eyes.

"So you finally figured it out?" she laughed again. "Did Krad tell you? Or did you figure it out?" He looked surprised that she knew who's tamer he was.

"He told me… how did you know…?" his question trailed off. She waved a dismissive hand.

"Niwa knows that I know, his mom figured out my secret though. I thought it was obvious. My mother named me that so the tamers could easily pick me out. How much did Krad tell you?"

"Not much, I had read some books and they mentioned your family having to do what the tamers of Krad and Dark said." he said.

"May I go now?" she asked as she nodded towards the door.

"Why do you need to go there?" he asked, still suspicios.

"I have an, old family heirloom." she took out a leather pouch and infolded inside that was a midnight blue cloth surrounding a small, but beautiful, marble looking thing. "The 'Orb of Destruction,' belonged to my family." Satoshi looked at it. Although it didn't look like much, it was incredibly valuable, made of dimond and hasn't been seen in about 93 years. "Well, can I go?" she asked again. He nodded.

"Yes, go on ahead." She smiled, jumped up and left.

"How did you get this?" the manager exclaimed. Silvarla had a blank expression on her face, but a smirk threatened to appear.

"I am in terms of the family that made it. Do you want it or not?"

"Yes! Of coarse!" he stood and bowed to her as she handed him the orb. He showed her out of the office. "Come back anytime miss Angenala!" with that he started to find a place to put it. Silvarla smiled, as she walked home. She stopped suddenly at a strange noise behind her, she looked and saw a small group of people behind her.

"Give us any money you've got missy, and you won't get hurt." said the man who she took for the leader. She smirked(wow, she's doing a lot of that isn't she?).

"How about you turn around and you don't get any injuries?" she offered getting into a fighting stance.

_'I do not envy them. Do you want help?'_

_'Nope, I'm good.'_

"Sorry, missy, but no. Get her." at his words the gang attacked her. She hit the first one head on, knocking him into 2 others. She kicked and punched until the leader was the only one left. There were small wounds on everyone else.

"Now, what do you want to do?" He ran away. "I thought so." Silvarla turned and went home. She called the police. "Hello… yes, I found a small huddle of people on the ground a mile from my estate… yes, they appear to be injured… two-three-zero-nine Wervard street… yes, thank you." she hung up.

"Now what to do?" She walked to her art gallery and looked at what she had of her families art. She picked up a cloth and dusted off the statues. Each of them were made of pure silver. She had a few things in here that she made. Her favorite was "The Silver Lake," it was painted after her angel, but slightly different. You could only see the image in the water if you had a good eye for art. She went to bed after doing her homework.


	7. Binding Feather

-1Binding Feather

It was Saturday now, a week from the day she was going to have a party. Still so much to do. '_Time to go get some more furniture.'_ She thought to herself, as her angel was still asleep. She put on a pair of black shorts and a midnight blue T-shirt. Silvarla grabbed some money before she left.

"Good Morning! May I have eight apples, two dozen strawberries, and ten tomato's please?" she asked the shop keeper. "Thanks." she said as she handed him the yen. Silvarla walked on until she got to the furniture shop. She bought a T.V., a computer, and a stereo. "Can you deliver those to my house?"

"Yes, of coarse." the lady said.

"Thanks. Here's my address." Silvarla handed her a piece of paper after she paid and then left. "Okay, now I have to-Oof!" Daisuke had run into her, causing her to drop her bag. "Oh, no! Hi Niwa." she said as she started to pick up her groceries.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to chase Wiz and wasn't paying attention." he said as he helped pick up her groceries. She was smiling, but her hair was draped across her face.

"It's fine… Does Wiz still like strawberries?" she asked him as the last of the food was picked up.

"Yes." He watched as she took out some strawberries.

"Wiz! I've got some strawberries!" she waited no more then 10 seconds before Wiz jumped into her arms with a happy "Kyuu!"

"How did you know that Wiz likes strawberries?" Daisuke asked as Wiz ate the strawberries Silvarla gave to him.

"Silver Wings told me about Wiz, she said he was the cutest thing that lived and strawberries."

"Oh, OK." There was a temporary silence while Silvarla was thinking. _'Well, I guess I _should _tell him my address since I am having that party Saturday…'_

"Oh, Niwa, I'm having a party in a week, would you like to come?" she asked.

"Sure! Where do you live?" he asked.

"Here, I have some cards." she said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out 10 cards. "Can you help me give these out? I already gave Hiwatari one. I figured I would be able to get to know people better." she said. He nodded.

_'It would be nice to give him one of _your_ feathers.'_ Silver Wings said groggily.

_'Oh, I wandered when you'd wake up… OK then, I will.' _she said to her angel. "Here, Niwa, I have something else for you." Silvarla said as ran to the closest alleyway, leaving behind a confused Daisuke. She reached behind her after she grew her midnight blue wings and pulled a small feather, then retracted her wings. She handed him the feather when she got back.

"What's this for?" Daisuke asked as he took the feather from her.

"Well, it's a sign of friendship. That's one of _my_ feathers." she smiled and winked. "She's not the only one who can grow wings you know. Also, just touch my feather and say that you need my help and I will be there as fast as I can."

"Okay. Thanks." he said with a bright smile.

"So, do you know who's in our class that is close enough?" Silvarla asked Daisuke.

"Um, I think Saehara lives a few blocks away, why don't we go there?"

"Okay… I didn't really like the story he wrote about me yesterday. Did you read the school paper?"

**Flashback (School Paper)**

_Silvarla Angenala, the newest addition to Azumano middle school is smart, kind, poetic, artistic, very athletic, and mysterious. She has no past records and claims to put five-hundred-ninety-six people in the hospital. She has chest length black hair, silver eyes, and is about five feet two inches tall. She has violent outbursts and ether draws or writes to direct her anger somewhere else. In P.E. miss Angenala launched herself about ten feet into the air. She also is the fastest runner in her class. She has no trouble admitting that she has weak spots in math. She is currently being tutored by Satoshi Hiwatari._

**End of Flashback**

"I mean, it seems like he's trying to make me sound like something incredible. I'm not incredible at all though." Silvarla said to Daisuke.

"Well, you kinda' are." She gave him a funny look.

"How so?" she asked him.

"You're the only person who can launch themselves into the air at such a height. Not to mention you have an angel in you." he said that last part in a whisper. She nodded.

"I hate being different though. I've been able to change into her for years." she stated grimly, her face downcast. "That's why my eyes are silver like hers. I'm not saying I don't like her, but, sometimes, I'm not sure about much."

"Same with me and Dark. Sometimes I can't believe some of the stuff he does, but I know that I would feel lost without him." Silvarla looked at him then stopped. She looked strait forward to see Takashi running towards them.

"I guess we've found him, but I think he'll think we're on a date or something." she said with a small smile on her face. "Hi, Takashi!" she yelled then ran over to him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, did you hear that the Blue Tent circus is going to be here?"

"No I didn't. It doesn't really surprise me that you know that. You really are an ace reporter!" she said with a huge smile. Takashi had a grin and triumphant look on his face. Inside her, Silver Wings laughed.

_'Being flirtatious again I see.'_

"Yep, it's coming in three days. I've heard that they have this guy, 'Derek, the bird tamer,' in it." Silvarla went slightly pale at that news, but quickly changed her composure. She felt Silver Wings stir in worry though.

"I wander if he'll be able to really tame birds." she said. "Oh, Takashi, here. I'm having a party next Saturday." she said as she handed him a card.

"Hey, thanks! Hey, did you hear that someone donated the 'Orb of Destruction' to the Clock Tower museum?" he asked. Silvarla nodded.

"Yes, I heard about that, I don't remember how though." she said. "Hey, I need to go hand out the rest of these invites, so I'll see you later?" she asked Takashi.

"Yep," she said smiling as he ran away waving. "Bye!" he called.

"Bye Saehara!" both Daisuke and Silvarla called. As they finished handing out the invitations(The last people were the Harada twins), Daisuke got a little worried about Silvarla.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I've got a bad feeling about that circus. Some bird tamers can tame more then birds." she reached for her amulet for comfort, but it wasn't there. "Where's my amulet?" she shouted, looking around.

"I think you left it at my house." Daisuke said. "We can go over there now, we're only about two miles away from my house." he told her. She looked almost at the point of tears. The amulet was a work of her ancestor's art.

"Okay." she said as she followed Daisuke to his house. Luckily, Emiko hadn't thought that Daisuke would be home for a while so there were no traps set up.

"Mom, I'm home." Daisuke called as he walked through the door. Emiko came into the room a few seconds later.

"Your home early Daisuke." she said, then she saw a worried looking Silvarla. "Welcome back miss Angenala, what's the matter?" she asked her.

"Do you know where my amulet is?"

"I think Kosuke has it." she told her. "He's in the library. I'll go get him."

"Thank you."


	8. Amulet of Ate, the Goddess of Mischeif

-1Amulet of Ate, the Goddess of Mischief

Silvarla was sitting on the couch of the Niwa's while waiting for Emiko to bring Kosuke back. After about a five minute wait, Emiko brought Kosuke into the living room, an excited look on her face.

"Hello, miss Angenala." greeted Kosuke.

"Hello, Mr. Niwa." she greeted back.

"I found something out about your amulet." he told her. She raised her eyebrow. "It's called the Amulet of Ate. Ate was the goddess of mischief. I found that the makers of it were of the Silver Artists. They were almost as deeply regarded as the Hikari's." At this she nodded. "It was also said that, besides being able to separate personalities, to was able to help the wearer create terrible mischief." At this news, Silvarla looked shocked.

"Really? I knew about the separation part but, I didn't know that it would help create mischief as well."

"Yes, and it will only work for it's owner. Your it's owner so it will only work for you, unless you give it to someone. You will still be able to use it, though."

"Really? Sweetness!" she said happily. "Can I have it back now please?" she said after a moment. Kosuke handed it to her. "Thanks. I need to go home before my groceries go bad," she smiled. "I'll see you guys later!" Silvarla said cheerfully. She headed towards the door but stopped suddenly, her head tilting. She turned around, a questioning look on her face. "Who else is here? Just by wandering. I heard another noise, it sounds like a bird." she told them.

"Oh, haven't you met To-To yet?" Emiko asked her. Silvarla shook her head. "Would you like to meet her before you go?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"To-To! We want you to meet someone!" Five seconds later a pink bird came rushing into the living room. "To-To, this is Silvarla Angenala." Emiko introduced. Silvarla crouched down.

"Hello, To-To!" she said to the little bird. She stepped back as she saw the bird changing size. To-To changed into a human with blue hair.

"Hello, miss Angenala! Nice to meet you!" she piped.

"Nice to meet you too!" she said. She talked with everyone for about five more minutes before she remembered she had to go home. "Goodbye everyone!" Silvarla called as she rushed out the door and home.

Silvarla got home a little after 5. By then her stuff had been brought over. She put her groceries away and watched the news.

_"We've received notice that Phantom Thief Dark is going to strike tomorrow at midnight. The artifact he will be stealing is the 'Bird of Anger' at the Clock Tower museum. The artifact is said to spread a great rage and terror when in contact with the 'Orb of Destruction.' The 'Orb of Destruction' is currently on display at the Clock Tower museum as well. This piece was donated to the museum two days before. The 'Bird of Anger' was donated four days ago. It is rumored that the 'Orb of Destruction' was loaned to the museum by a descendant of the Silver Artists. Both pieces were made by them about four generations ago. We don't know what the families real name is, but we do know why they are called the 'Silver Artists.' In most of the work they did-or do, if the descendant follows their ancestors footsteps- was make most of their art having to do with silver. Most of the pieces have been missing for generations, but we still have a record of what was made. The Silver Artists were up in the higher ranks, only surpassed by the Hikari's. It was also rumored that the Silver Artists were taught by the Hikari's."_

"Wonderful." Silvarla groaned to herself. "If anybody saw me leave the office, then they'll _know_ who donated it." she began crying lightly to herself, her angel didn't know what to do to comfort her tamer. "My families art. I feel as though I am betraying them."

_'Dark doesn't know what family your from. Maybe if you told-'_

"NO! Then I _would _be betraying them!" After Silvarla's outburst, her angel kept quite. Silvarla sobbed herself to sleep that night.

Silvarla awoke in the morning to the house bell ringing. She looked over at the antique clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She quickly changed her cloths and went to open the door.

"Good morning miss." the delivery man said when she opened the door. "Is miss Angenala home?" he asked.

"This is she." she told him.

"We've got a rather large package for you. Would you like us to bring it in?" he asked. Silvarla stepped aside.

"Please." she said to him. She watched as 4 people lifted the box into her house.

"Where would you like it?" one man asked as he passed her.

"Can you take it upstairs please?" she pointed at the stairs and the men started up the stairs. After they put it down in an empty room, all but one man left, he had a paper for her to sign.

"Thank you miss, have a nice day." He then left.

"I wander what's in it." she hesitated for only a moment before she ran into the kitchen and got a knife to cut it open from the side. She gasped when it opened. It was a work of her families art. The silver statue of the goddess Ate.

_'It can't be! How did they know where to find you?' _Silver Wings shouted inside her head. Silvarla ignored her angel and checked the card.

_Hello, dearest daughter, this is your mother. I sent this statue and most of our families art to different museums. The museums were told to find you and send them to you. I hope you got this one first to explain how all of this got to you. I shall miss you._

That was all her mother had written. Silvarla clutched the letter then looked at the statue, surprised to see a space on her neck where the Amulet of Ate was supposed to go.

"I'm sorry, but, I won't give it to you right now." Silvarla then went and took all of the art into the room with the Goddess Ate. After everything was moved, she fell asleep, a sleep filled with dark memories and light thoughts. She awoke later that night to the rustling of feathers on her balcony.


	9. AN

Hi everyone! Look, REEEALLY sorry its taking me so long. I'm almost done though, I'm just trying to make this longer, if I can. I know I don't have a disclaimer yet, so here it is. This is for fun, nothing is my own except for Silvarla, Silver Wings, the plot, the Silver Artists, and the mueseums. I hate people who give reviews that are ment to hurt the auther, and you will notice, that I don't do that, and if I seem like I do, then I sincerly appologize. You may wonder why I put that part up here, well, its because of my other DNAngel fic, Egyptian Angel, someone was really rather cruel to me, and I DON'T like that at all. So to those people who do not write hurtful reviews, thank you so much! You guys rock! And if you could, will you guys review more? I feel so alone... cries Lol, anyways, thanks for reading this:D


	10. Nice To See You Again Too, White Angel

Nice to See You Again too, White Angel

Silvarla awoke to the shuffle of wings on her balcony, her eyes shot open as soon as she heard the noise.

_'No! I don't want to go, not now, when he's stealing my heritage from me!'_ she thought to herself. Quickly snapping her eyes shut when she heard the door click open.

"I know you're not asleep." the voice by her bed said, she instantly knew that it wasn't Dark. Silvarla sat up quickly and looked to her side. She was correct, it wasn't Dark, but Krad. He smirked at her. "Glad to you're not faking anymore. In case you don't know, I am Krad." At this, Silver Wings woke inside of Silvarla. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Angenala." Krad said bowing slightly. She stood quickly, fixing the white and blue nightgown she was wearing.

"Nice to finally meet you Master Krad." As she said this, Krad smirked, making Satoshi look at her in confusion.

"Can I speak to Silver Wings?" he asked kindly, making Satoshi, inside Krad, roll his eyes. She nodded and quickly changed.

"Hello, Krad." Silver Wings stated with a bow.

"Now, now, no need for such formalities." he told her, putting a hand under her chin, pushing it up. Silver Wings stared up into his eyes, feeling a change in herself immediately, a new hostility awakening in her. Krad pulled her chin so her face was closer to his, their noses touching. "It's so good you remember me." he said before overwhelming her lips with a kiss.

After Krad straitened, he smirked in satisfaction at the sight of her wings, they had turned a lighter shade of silver, instead of the darker shade like she had around Dark.

"Now, let's go, don't want Dark to get the artwork, now do we?" Hatred flashed in Silver Wings eyes at the mention of Dark. Silver Wings jumped out the window, following Krad closely.

They quickly reached the museum, five minutes to midnight. Silver Wings immediatly went to the bird statue, hawking and garding it. Five minutes later the large clock outside started to gong.  
"Hello Silver Wings." Dark said from behind her. She turned quckly and threw a punch that hit him in his jaw, knocking him back. "I should have expected that." Just then, Krad threw a feather at Dark.  
"Yes, you should have!" Krad yelled. Dark turned and was only just able to get out of the way. Dark made a jump for the artwork but was pushed away by an angry Silver Angel. Seh started hitting him but he was able to dodge most of them, but was hit a few times. He finaly grabbed the artwork and flew out of the window.

But Silver Wings wouldn't let him go without a fight. She chased him out and people thought that she had helped again, but they rechecked their thoughts when she started throwing blasts of magic at him. making him drop the silver statue. She dove and grabbed it, only to get hit by Dark and was sent down to the ground. She crashed right by the people watching and stood, just as Krad came out.

Calmly, Krad walked over to her and took the art from her gently. He nodded to her and she back to him, before she started going at a fast rate basck to fight DArk. She hit him again in the jaw but added a kick to the groin sending him down to the ground, but he lifted up and stopped in mid-air looking back at her before flying the other way. She flew back into the museum to see Krad put it back.  
"Thank you Krad." Silver Wing said as she was about to fly off. Before she could move, Krad turned her around and kissed her. She didnt' move for a moment then kissed him back. They were so disctracted that they didn't notice the camera filming them at the window.

(I almost stopped here but it isn't long enough in my opinion.)

Silver Wings pulled back, smiling. "I'll see you later, Krad." She flew off then, Krad going out a different window, one close to the hiding Takashi.

(Back at Satoshi's Apartment)

Krad smirked as he changed back into Satoshi. Satoshi was a little stunned. _He didn't even make me fight. Does he like that Silver Wings girl?_

_**Yes, I do. You know, its unhealthy to talk you yourself. **_Krad laughed.

"It's not my fault! Stop talking to me!" Satoshi grumbled as Krad laughed even harder.

**_I happen to know that you have a crush on Silvarla. Why ot tell her how you feel?_** Satoshi froze, a blush on his cheeks.

"What gives you that idea?"

**_Dont' play dumb, Master Satoshi. You can't hide anything from me. I know she likes you too._**

"That's enough." Satoshi growled.

**_I'll tell you what, you call her, or go over there, it doesn't matter, and ask her how she feels about you, and I'll leave you alone for a while._**

"But you would try to hurt her!"

**_Do you think I want to her Silver Wings?_**

That made Satoshi think. "Fine." he walked over and picked up the phone. He dialed her number and no one picked up.

**_She must not be home yet, so go over there._**

"B-but shouldn't I just leave her alone?" But Krad would have none of this.

**_You go over there, or I will force you._**

"No!" Satoshi dubbled over in pain as Krad pushed his way through.

"I told you I would force you." he said as he flew towards Silvarla's house.

(At the Niwa residence)

Dark walked through the door, covered in brewses from Silver Wings attacks.

"Dark!" Emico yelled as she ran over to him, followed by Kosuke and Dakii. "What happened?"

"Silver Wings packs a good punch." he said rubbing his jaw.

"You mean Silver Wings did this? I knew she had to help Krad, but, I didn't think she would hurt you!" Kosuke exclaimed.

"I know, but something seemed odd about her. I don't know why though."

(At Silvarla's house)

Krad landed and knocked at the door before quickly changing into a blushing Satoshi. Silvarla answered the door.

"Oh, Hiwatari. come in, what are you doing here?" She asked stepping aside so he could come in.

"Silvarla, how- how do you feel about me?"

I'd like to say a special thank you to my reviewers!

Hibiki-chan

FirexDemon

DeathIsNearYou

VoldysXangel

fallen insanity

thank you guys so much!


	11. The Beginning of the Past

I'm soooo sorry I havn't updated! (cries) I'll try to update more! I was just a little lost at what to do, but I'm good now! got plently of idea's. you want me to add an idea, I'll think it over and if I like it, I'll add it! got constuctive critisizm, give it to me nicly and I'll heed your words! (smiles) thanks to all who have reviewed!

"Silvarla, how- how do you feel about me?" Satoshi asked as he stepped inside, making her freeze.

"W-what?" Silvarla asked stunned, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"How do you feel about me, tell me the truth." Silvarla stared at him stunned.

"I-I," Satoshi stared at her, watching and hoping. She smiled slightly, blushing. "I really like you, almost love you, Satoshi." She smiled shyly. Satoshi grinned and stepped forth, leaving no room between their bodies. He leaned down by her ear.

"I love you, Silvarla." She shivered and turned her head, just in time to catch a passionate kiss from Satoshi. She gladly returned the kiss.

Niwa Residence.

"Dark, how do you mean different?" Daikii asked.

"She had a hostile feel. Hateful even." Dark replied. The room was silent. Kosuke got up, heading for their personal library for answers. No one questioned him. Dark changed back into Daisuke.

"We'll learn more about this tomorrow, I've got school tomorrow. Good night." Daisuke said, heading up the stairs, only to be stopped by Emico.

"Dai. If Ms. Angenala is acting funny tomorrow, try to stay away and tell us, ok?" Daisuke hesitated then nodded. Walking into his room just as it started to rain.

Next day.

"Come on, Satoshi, let's get going." Silvarla said, smiling at her boyfriend. He looked at her, a small smile on his face. Since Krad liked her angel, he didn't have to worry about him forcing himself out, Krad didn't want to, not yet anyway. He kissed Silvarla and put an arm around her shoulder while she leaned on his chest, walking to school at a quicker pace then normal. They got to school and people stared.

"Is that Angenala?" A girl with an incredulous voice asked the girl next to her. "She's no good for Hiwatari, why is he with her?" The girl demanded. Silvarla looked up at Satoshi and caught his gaze. He winked and turned her so she was facing him completely before kissing her, hard and with a lot of passion. People watched the scandalous scene before them, before most of the girls started talking in an uproar.

The couple broke apart, looking at each other with a fiery gaze before heading to class. They took seats next to each other, and talked quietly, kissing occasionally. The bell rang and the rest of the students entered.

"Okay, class, we'll be doing a class play, this is for a grade, and it is only for this class and will be played in front of the school." The teacher informed. "It's a romance, and the main characters, Yoko and Kioshi, shall need to be picked. Saehara, did you finish writing the play?" He nodded. "This is a legend of two Hikari artwork. The story is called Blood of Love. All of you should know it."

"Wow, Blood of Love, this will be hard to do." Satoshi muttered.

"Why?" Silvarla asked him.

"It's kind of confusing. And they will need a replica of the Ring of Blood to do this, also one of the Pendant of Blood."

"Okay, I wish I could see the real ones." Silvarla mumbled.

"You can, they're at my father's house." He purred in her ear. She smiled and kissed him and turned back to the teacher.

"Okay, write a boys name down on a piece of paper who should be Kioshi, and a girls name to be Yoko." The girls mostly wrote Satoshi for the part of Kioshi, and themselves for Yoko. The boys wrote Silvarla's name and their own for Kioshi. They passed the slips of paper up.

"Okay, so..." the teacher said, reading the slips. "It looks like Hiwatari is Kioshi." The girls clapped and the boys nodded to him politely. "And Yoko, is Angenala." The girls groaned and the boys clapped loudly.

"Alright. Saehara, start passing out the play please, and everyone else, once you get your play, start picking parts." Takashi went over and handed Satoshi and Silvarla their parts first. They opened the book.

"Alright! This is a modern time version! Angenala, get up here! Along with her chasers." Saehara called once everyone picked their parts. She walked up, followed by three girls and four boys. Silvarla opened her script.

"Oh, my, where am I?"

Diasuke, one of the people "chasing" her, spoke next. "You are in a place not meant for the likes of you, Demon!"

"Wh-what?"

"Then the rest of them come out from hiding behind the building, looks of bloodlust are trained on her." Saehara says.

" You don't belong with us. We're doing you a favor by killing you." Risa said, flipping her hair.

"Quiet, Ayame, do not speak to it! But you are quiet right." Diasuke said.

"I'm sorry Osamu."

"I'm not more of a demon then you!" Silvarla cried, instantly getting into the feel of the lines.

"Do not speak to us! Destroy the abomination!" The red-head said.

"The group charges Yoko and she grows ocean blue wings, flying only to a cliff before the group catches her, shooting her down with a gun. They start beating her when Kioshi comes.

"Leave her be!" Satoshi said strongly.

"The group turns around and glare at him."

"Who are you to demand us?" Diasuke said, trying to sound menacing.

"Niwa! Try and sound more evil!" Takashi demanded.

"O-oh, alright." He sighed. "Who are you to demand us?" He growled out.

"I am a concerned person, why do you think you can beat her?" Satoshi asked.

"We don't need this! Get him!"

"The group rushes in, attacking Kioshi, but get beaten down. They run."

"I will get you back for this!" Daisuke shouted.

"Kioshi ignores him and walks to a bloody Yoko."

"Are you alight?" Satoshi asked, concern in his voice.

"You... saved my life." Silvarla sobbed. "Th-thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Will you be my friend?" Just then, the bell rang.

"Okay class, we'll continue tomorrow." The teacher called as everyone got up to leave. Satoshi waited as Silvarla grabbed her stuff, ready to go to lunch.

"It's okay, I'll be out in a minute, okay?" Silvarla laughed.

"Alright, meet me at the roof, okay?" She nodded, sending him on his way. She stood up, only to have her stuff knocked out of her hands.

"Who do you think you are?" Cho, a girl in her class demanded, her friends around her. "We've been after him for a long time, and you just come here and take him away?" She tried to punch Silvarla, but the black haired girl moved to the side, bringing a kick to the girls side, knocking her to the ground with the sound of a crack. She now had a broken rib.

"I broke her rib because she tried to land an un-provoked hit on me, do you wish to join her with broken bones?" The other girls back up, horrified looks on their faces at the deadly one on the silver eyed girl. They grabbed their friend and ran off. Silvarla calmly picked up her things, and walked to the roof.

"What took you?" Satoshi asked her once she got up.

"Nothing, I just had to stop at my locker, it was giving me trouble." He laughed slightly. After school, they walked to the Hiwatari house.


	12. Some Problems

Satoshi and Silvarla walked to the Hiwatari mansion, Silvarla leaning on Satoshi with his arm around her. Once he got to the gate, he hesitated a moment before pushing on. Once inside the door, they ran into Satoshi's step father.

"Why, hello, Satoshi. Who is this?" Silvarla stood strait, a feeling inside saying he was a crooked man in many ways. She bowed slightly.

"I am Angenala Silvarla. Pleasure to meet you." The man smirked at Satoshi.

"The tamer of the silver angel?" They both mentally cringed.

"Yes. We should get going, I wanted to show her something." Satoshi said.

Mr. Hiwatari chuckled. "Don't let me keep you then." He walked off, leaving the couple to hurry into the art room.

"Here." The blue haired boy said as he took out a ring and a pendant. The ring and pendant were both made of bloodstone and set in silver bindings. On the silver, markings were etched onto its surface. He put the necklace around her neck, and the ring on his finger. "If they glow red, we are soul mates, if they glow purple, we aren't meant to be." They glowed red, but with her pendant, it glowed blue as well. Satoshi was frowning as the glow faded when the items were off.

"That... was odd, what did it mean?" She asked carefully.

"It means, even though we are soul mates now... I was not your soul mate before. Someone else was."

"Whu-"

"Let's not dwell on it now." He looked confused. She nodded. "I'll walk you home."

"No, I'm fine, I kinda need a bit of time to think." Silvarla said, looking up at him as he looked down on her. He sighed, giving her a kiss.

"Are you sure? We do live pretty close, and I still need to go home..."

"We'll walk until we reach your house, that alright?" He smiled.

"Fine." They started on to go home, smiling and leaning on each other, not noticing the red hair following them after they left the Hiwatari home.

With Daisuke

Daisuke trailed them as they went to the Hiwatari mansion and when they left, only stopping once Satoshi was in his home.

_Why were you following them again?_ Dark asked, sounding bored.

_Because I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen._ Daisuke turned, only to bounce off of someone's chest. "Uh, sorry." He said standing up. He looked at the boy in front of him, a feeling of hostility towards the young man instainly arose. He had shaggy black hair and violet eyes and was about a head taller then Daisuke. He was wearing a blue cloak and black clothes and boots under the cloak.

"It's fine." The boy pushed past the red head towards Silvarla's house, unknown to Daisuke. Diasuke sighed and walked home.

At school the next day

Mrs. Nieoka, the teacher directing the play had been able to have the class for a week for preparations. Silvarla wanted to talk to Satoshi about something she got in the mail, since they couldn't walk with each other that morning, but she couldn't yet.

"Hiwatari! Angenala! Let's continue!" Silvarla and Satoshi walked up.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked.

"Yes, I will. Meet me here tomorrow at midnight, I must go." Silvarla spoke.

"She walks off, leaving him behind. The next night, they meet each other."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So, my savior, I never did get your name."

"Kioshi, and you?"

"Yoko. Thank you for helping me."

"Why were they trying to harm you?"

"Yoko shifts uncomfortably."

"I'm an angel, they don't think I should be alive." Silvarla muttered, like it was actually her in this, then the door opened and the principle walked in.

"I need to speak to Angenala." She said sternly.

"Coming. Ms. Harada Risa, will you take my part for now?" Risa jumped up. "Thanks." Silvarla followed the principle out, all the class giving her curious stares. Once she was in the office, she saw Cho and her parents glaring at her.

_You're screwed._ Silver Wings chucked, sounding oddly like Krad.

"I've heard you broke Ms. Anthris's rib." the principle began. "Would you care to explain?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was gathering my things to go to lunch and when I stood up, she knocked my things down." The principle interrupted.

"You broke her rib because she knocked your things down?"

"No, I wasn't done. I started dating Satoshi Hiwatari, and she said that she had been after him and asked my who I thought I was for taking him. She tried to hit me, and well, I guess my natural instincts took over. I dodged it and struck back." She said looking down, giving the sad act.

"Is this true?" The principle asked Cho, who was looking down and away from her parents in embarrassment. She nodded.

"You never told us that!" Her mother exclaimed.

"She's done it before! She said she put over a hundred people in the hospital!" Cho accused.

"No, I didn't! I just said that in hopes that people wouldn't annoy me too much, I'm a shy person, I don't like it when people ogle at me. Call and ask the police, I have no record."

The principle did call. "They say her record is clean, not even J-walking." she said after she hung up. "You may go back to class." Silvarla stood, nodding soberly. She bowed to the parents and Cho as she left. Once the door was closed, she smirked, walking back to class.

"Ah, welcome back, what was the matter?" The teacher asked. Cho's friends looked smugly and superiorly at her.

"Just a... misunderstanding. I'm in no trouble." She looked at Cho's friends as she said it, everyone looked over at them, they gapped.

"I see, we are now making costume ideas, so go on ahead, everyone is working on their own, unless they don't have a part. Go on ahead." Silvarla took a seat next to Satoshi. She looked at his paper, nothing.

"Can you draw an outfit please? I don't know what I should do." The blue haired boy admitted.

"Sure." She took his paper. Just then a wave of nausea swept through her and she doubled over, holding her head. Images flashed in her head. One was of an angel with ocean blue wings in a tight fitting dress with black hair and ocean blue eyes. The next was of a boy with black hair and blue eyes. His outfit was dark blue breeches, a white shirt, a blue cloak and black boots. In her subconscious, she heard Satoshi calling her. Slowly her vision cleared and she was better.

"What happened?" Satoshi demanded.

"I, don't know." She looked up, the whole class was around her. "I'm fine, just a sick spell." They nodded, going back to their seats.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, grabbing a pencil and drew a revised drawing of what she had seen the boy wear. Silvarla drew a non-graphic sketch of Satoshi without clothes, then carefully penciled in the new clothes on it. The pants were supposed to be leather and had many pockets. The white shirt stayed and now had buttons, the top three unbuttoned. Then he had on a trench coat, a pair of fingerless gloves and boots. She handed it to Satoshi after she labeled the colors.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought of that." He muttered. He handed it to the teacher who loved the outfit immediately. The girls in charge of making the outfits after they were designed were put on it immediately. Silvarla drew a model of herself, like she did Satoshi, and drew on a skirt that ended a few inches before the knees and a sleeveless shirt and a pair of gloves that went up to the shoulder. She labeled the clothes with colors and handed it in.

Silvarla never told Satoshi about the letter from Derek, the bird tamer.


	13. Zeharisa

As soon as Silvarla got home, she went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of ice-cream. She had only eaten a small portion of it when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and a man wearing an delivery uniform greeted her.

"Hello. Is Ms. Angenala home?" He asked.

"This is her."

"We have four trucks full with some packages for you." There were, indeed, four trucks. "Tell us where to put them." There were three men struggling with a large box, probably another statue. Silvarla gapped.

"Um, here, follow me with that one please." She walked into the main room and had them set it down in a corner of the room. It took about three hours, but she was able to get all the packages into five rooms. "Thank you."

"No problem miss." The man said as he left with the others, all looking tired. She waited before going back into her kitchen and washing the bowl of melted ice-cream out. As soon as she was done, she called Satoshi.

"Hiwatari." He said boredly.

"Hi Satoshi."

"Silvarla! What's up?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Wanna come over and help me out?" She looked out at all the boxes and cringed.

"Sure, with what?"

"Building a museum." He was silent.

"How?"

"My mom sent me everything of my families past creations."

"I... thought she was dead."

"She is, she sent them before she died."

"Alright. I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye." True to his word, Satoshi came in ten minutes.

"Hey, where is everything?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss when she opened the door.

"In here." Silvarla lead him to one of the rooms, the one that was closer to the main hall. The boxes were everywhere, small pathways leading to each. Satoshi pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting open the boxes. After an hour, they had opened all the boxes and all of the cardboard was in the main hallway.

"Wow." Silvarla said, looking around. There were many statues and paintings. There were vases, jewelry, anything you could think of, it was there.

"Hm, how do you want to arrange this?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, first off, I'm going to need stands for the vases and other objects, then nails so I can hang the paintings up. The statues should be fine on the ground, right?" He nodded. "Well, should we draw out a map of where things should go, or just arrange it randomly?"

"Plan. Lets get some paper and map the house then the placing of everything. Sound good?" Silvarla nodded.

"Thanks so much Satoshi!" She hugged him tightly. She pulled back and looked up at him, even if he was only about a half inch taller.

"It's not a problem. Do you want to get started, or work on it tomorrow?"

"Let's work on it tomorrow. I have to find a place that has stands so I can order some. But we can plan tonight."

"Okay." He smiled down on her.

"Common, let's go eat something." She pulled him into the kitchen and started making some instant rice and opened a can of Cream of Mushroom soup. He looked around at the large kitchen and looked at the mail on the table. He picked the top letter up.

_My dearest,_

_I doubt you remember who I am, but just know, that a long, long time ago you belonged to me. I'm watching and waiting for you to remember. I saw that you, indeed, did remember a little of us when you were at school. Still the loner? No parents to love you even now? How about another lover. I bet not, after all, we were soul mates, remember?_

_You are forever mine, dearest,_

_Derek_

Satoshi re-read the letter. "Silvarla, what's this guy talking about?" She turned to him and saw the letter.

"I was going to tell you at school, but didn't get the chance. I think its the guy from the circus. I'm... a little scared." She admitted.

_You? Big bad I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-try-anything is scared?_ Silver Wings mocked.

_Shut up!_ Silvarla was getting mad, her usually nice angel was being cruel lately.

"Hm. Do you want me to stat over or something?" Satoshi asked.

"If you could." She kissed him quickly. Silvarla turned and put in the can of soup and stirred the rice. "Here we go!" She put the rice into two bowls and handed him chopsticks. It was silent as they ate.

"It will be nice. I'll turn the most of the house into a museum and then maybe have a café in the basement. What do you think?" She asked while she cleaned up the bowls.

"That's a good idea. Let's map out the house really quickly." He stood up.

"Hang on." She went over and reached into her purse and pulled up a map of the house and handed it to him. He looked at her questioningly and she blushed. "I'm still not used to the house, I get a little lost sometimes." He laughed.

"Okay then. So, what do you want to do?" Satoshi asked.

"Well," Silvarla started. "I have the statue Goddess Ate. Maybe that should go in the main room. What do you think?"

"Hmm, that would be a little much, how about in the main room, you just have paintings and a few items on stands?"

"Okay." They mapped out the majority of everything. There were about eleven large rooms on the bottom floor, then three rooms in the basement, and thirteen on the top floor. The bottom floor had all but two rooms full of art in a way that it wasn't overly done and still looked nice. The last two rooms were to be off limits, for gatherings and dances only, as they were the kitchen and an overly large dinning room. Then on the stair case they would have the weapons on the walls lining up. Then the first two rooms had art in them as well. The rest were for the house only. They had put ideas down for the cafe in the basement, but that was it. They sorted through the paintings, statues, blades, jewelry and other items, she even called someone about getting stands, and luckily, they could be delivered by tomorrow. It took them until ten, three hours after all of the opening of boxes was done.

"Alright, we should get to bed." Satoshi said as he watched Silvarla try and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She nodded.

"Here, the bedrooms are upstairs. I have an extra bed so you can have that." They walked up and went into their rooms and quickly fell asleep. Soon after they slept, violet eyes stopped watching from below and went into the house; Silvarla forgot to lock the door. Derek quickly and quietly walked into Silvarla's room.

"Hello, dearest. I hope you are well." He said as he stroked her face. She whimpered and opened her eyes. She was about to scream when his hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet, little angel." She still struggled, but no longer felt like she could make a noise. "Go back to sleep." Unwillingly, she shut her eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber. He watched her for another moment. "I see you no longer have the right shade of eye, I wonder why." With that, he left her behind.

Satoshi stood up and sneaked out behind Derek as he tried to leave. But before he could do anything, Derek ran, faster then Satoshi had seen anyone move, and got out of the house. He swore and closed the door, locking it. He went and sat in Silvarla's room, never leaving her sleeping side for a moment.

Next day

It was only about six forty when Silvarla woke up. She pushed herself up and tried to speak. "Good morning." She said. She was relived and was going to go tell Satoshi when she noticed he was sleeping on the chair in her room. She went over and shook him. He looked blankly at her. "Morning, how are you feeling?" She asked when he started functioning.

"Okay, I guess." He looked at her carefully. "You were right to fear, I think that guy came here last night. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I was scared."

"I heard he told you not to speak, and you obeyed, why?"

"I... I don't know, something in me wasn't able to refuse what he wanted." She looked even more frightened.

"It will be okay." He assured her. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Get dressed," He started as he stood up. "we need to stop at my house before school." She nodded and got dressed after he left. They quickly walked to his apartment and she waited in the living room while he got dressed. "Silvarla," He was walking over to her, now dressed in his uniform. "Do you want me to stay over at your house until that circus leaves?" She nodded. "Alright, after school, we'll come back here so I can pick up some things." They got to the school early, at only seven twenty four.

"So, Satoshi, what should we do while we wait?" She asked, while they sat outside the school as they waited for it to open.

"We could go over our planning, make sure everything is okay." he suggested. They took about a half hour working and rearranging things. They stopped only when kids started coming, they didn't want anyone to know their plans, not yet. Everyone was talking about a theft Dark was going to do that night.

"Okay class! We have most of the costumes made, Ms Azumi, Ms Haruki, will you distribute the costumes?" The two girls stood up and handed Satoshi, Silvarla, Daisuke, Risa, Riku, Takashi, Eri, Cho, Kenshin, Ryuu and Ryoko (the last two were twins) their costumes. They each went into their locker rooms and changed. Silvarla had the dark blue skirt and layered blue colored shirt that looked like a dress with no sleeves and stayed up because of stings holing it together in the back. They had given her a pair of dyed blue leather gloves that did go up to the shoulder and a pair of black middle calf length boots. When she walked in, people gapped, she looked really pretty that some girls were envious of her.

Satoshi came in with the black trench coat, black dress pants, the white shirt, the black boots and the black fingerless gloves. He had almost all they girls fainting. Risa had a pair of nice denim jeans and a purple shirt that had "Deadly Rose" written across it with a wilted rose picture on it and a pair of sneakers.. Riku had a pair of shorts and a short sleeved green shirt with a pair of sneakers. Takashi had a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans and sneakers on. Daisuke had a pair of black dress pants and a gray shirt with "Black Dragon" written on the back and had a picture of a black dragon with flaming red eyes on the front.

Cho and Ryoko both had red dresses on. Kenshin and Ryuu both had on a pair of jeans while Kenshin had a blue turtleneck with no sleeves, Ryuu had a black muscle shirt on. They each commented and fixed ideas on the others clothing, such as Silvarla thinking that Satoshi needed a black wig, and Risa saying that Riku needed to look cuter. They all practiced for the rest of the day, no one noticing the sparrow resting on the window sill, watching everything. Silvarla and Satoshi walked home, both talking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Satoshi asked her. Silvarla had had a few more "Sick Spells" during rehearsal.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, every time, every time I had a sick spell, I always had flashbacks." Satoshi looked startled.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. But your costume came from one of them." They sighed. Soon they were at Satoshi's house and were gathering some clothing and other things so he could stay the night. They walked to her house as fast as they could, knowing that the stands would be there soon. It wasn't more then five minutes after they had put Satoshi's clothes in his room was there a knock.

"Hello, Ms. Angenala, right?" It was the same man that had been delivering her other packages.

"Yep, got some more for me?"

"Yep, only one truck this time." And some of the people were already unloading the stands.

"Thanks, could you just put them in the hall for now?" He nodded, and it only took a half hour this time to put everything into the hall.

"Have a nice day." Mr. Altikco said.

"You too." Silvarla and Satoshi said as they closed the door. Wordlessly, the couple set out on putting the stands in the desired area's. Soon, the stands had the artifacts on them and the paintings were hung on the walls. The only problem now were the statues.

"I could ask my father to send some men over and help move them." Satoshi grudgingly said.

"Would you? That would help a lot, then maybe we could open it on Friday or tomorrow!" She said excitedly. He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay, let me call." He flipped his phone and speed dialed his father.

"Mr. Hiwatari."

"Hello father."

"Ah! Satoshi! What can I help you with?"

"... Could you send over some men to help Silvarla and I move some of her things around?"

"Of coarse, what kind of things, may I ask?"

"Some, art of her families."

"Alright." the older man laughed. "Someone shall be over in a half hour, what's the address?"

"It's two-three-zero-nine Wervard street. Thank you father."

"Goodbye Satoshi." Less then the promised time later, nine men were there to help move the statues.

"Whoa, this gunna be a museum?" One of the men asked as they walked into the room to move the statue Goddess Ate into the room with all of the art that had anything to do with the gods in it.

"Yes, and downstairs will be a café too." Silvarla proudly said. After an hour, all the statues were in their rightful places, and it looked like a wonderful new museum.

"Do you have any tables chairs or counter tops for the café?" one man with brown hair asked.

"No." Silvarla admitted.

"Do you want to order some and have us come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" She said smiling. He nodded and they all left. "Wow, this is really burning a hole in my pocket." She joked.

"Yeah, so are you going to charge admission?" Satoshi asked.

"No, not for a while if ever."

"Well, let's go look at some tables and chairs."

"Okay." They put their shoes on and walked out. Soon they were on a furniture shop, arguing over the chairs and tables.

"That looks like a kitchen table, not a place for a business." Satoshi said.

"But the ones you want don't look... right." In truth, she didn't like her choice compared to Satoshi's round oak tables and chairs. So, inevitably, Satoshi's decision won. They bought a dozen tables and four dozen chairs. They, luckily, could be delivered tomorrow.

"Wow, I guess we are burning through luck, huh?" She joked.

"Hopefully not too much." he said.

"Okay, so now what kind of drinks should we get?"

"Cappuccino, coffee, tea, and soda." Satoshi said instantly. "Also sugars and creams for the coffee and tea." She nodded and they went home and searched the phone book for a place that would sell the necessary items. They found one fifteen minutes after searching.

"Uh-huh. I would like two sacks of coffee, cappuccino, and tea please." Pause. "You can sell the makers to me too?" Pause. "Hm, okay, that sounds fair, when can they be delivered?" Pause. "Okay, thank you. The address is two-three-zero-nine Wervard street." She put the phone down and looked at Satoshi. "We get them on Friday."

"Okay, so shall we start handing out fliers?" he asked.

"How about we send an announcement to the news crew?" She suggested.

"Okay, do you want me to call them?" Satoshi asked.

"Please." Silvarla smiled.

"Hello, this is Commander Hiwatari, I'm wondering if you would like to know of a new museum opening." Pause. "Yes, two-three-zero-nine Wervard street, it opens," He glanced at Silvarla who mouthed 'Friday at nine.' "Friday at nine A.M." Pause. "Have a nice day."

"Well?" She asked eagerly.

"They are announcing it at the Seven o'clock news." She smiled.

"Shall we give them a tour, or let them talk outside?"

"Hm, let's give them a tour." He said after a moment. They both went and got ready, Silvarla changing her appearance enough that even Satoshi had trouble believing it was her. They were outside when the news crew arrived.

"Are you the owner?" Suzaki asked.

"Yes I am." Silvarla said in a calm tone. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please, but hang on, we'll start in a moment. What's the name of the museum and your name?" the reporter asked while she was getting ready.

"The museum is the Zeharisa, and, well, you can call me Gina, of the Silver Artist's." The reporter stopped.

"You're a Silver Artist?" The reporter questioned, astonished.

"The last."

"Get ready." The man behind the camera said. "Three... two... one..."

"Hello, I'm Suzaki, and I'm here with Ms. Gina, the last of the Silver Artists, and Commander Hiwatari. These two are announcing the opening of a new museum, the Zeharisa." She moved the microphone over a bit. "Ms. Gina, when is the museum opening?"

"This Friday at nine A.M."

"What's inside, and why are we only hearing of this now?"

"Most, if not all, of my families art is in here, as well as a café, and I was only recently able to work on the museum." Silvarla blinked her _black_ eyes at the camera.

"I see, what kind of security will the museum have, Commander?"

"The museum is going to install the best system that can be afforded, as well as some of personalized security."

"What kind would that be?" the reporter asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's confidential." Satoshi said, shaking his head.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Silvarla asked. The reporter nodded and they set out to look at the museum.

"As Ms. Gina said, almost all of the art of her families past is here. Did you add anything personally?"

"Yes, a few items. Such as the Angelic Lake and the Ocean Tide pendant." The reporter nodded.

"Where would you find these?"

"Next to the God Room."

"The 'God Room'?" Suzaki asked.

"You will find out, come, we should get moving." They toured the God Room and the Angel's Sanctuary before Silvarla went on.

"This next room is the Lost Arts." And indeed, everything that was supposed to be missing, was found in that room.

"How did you find everything?"

"You just need to know where to look." They went and finished the tour quickly.

"Thank you Ms. Gina for the tour." the reporter.

"No problem."

At the Niwa's

Daisuke walked downstairs, to where his dad was waiting. "Yeah dad?"

"Daisuke, I found out why Silver Wings was acting odd. Apparently, she takes on the personality of whichever angel she helped last. The only way for the other angel to get her to act like them, is to look into her eyes and say a specific spell, it reverts the thoughts so she acts how the angel wants her to."

_Huh, I think I remember that, but it's still blurry._ Dark said to Daisuke.

"So remember that, and good luck stealing the Nightblaze." Kosuke said.

"Thanks dad." Just then, the Seven O'clock news came on.

_"Hello, I'm Suzaki, and I'm here with Ms. Gina, the last of the Silver Artists, and Commander Hiwatari. These two are announcing the opening of a new museum, the Zeharisa. Ms. Gina, when is the museum opening?"_

_"This Friday at nine A.M."_

_"What's inside, and why are we only hearing of this now?"_

_"Most, if not all, of my families art is in here, as well as a café, and I was only recently able to work on the museum."_

_"I see, what kind of security will the museum have, Commander?"_

_"The museum is going to install the best system that can be afforded, as well as some of personalized security."_

_"What kind would that be?" _

_"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's confidential."_

_"As Ms. Gina said, almost all of the art of her families past is here. Did you add anything personally?"_

_"Yes, a few items. Such as the Angelic Lake and the Ocean Tide pendant." The reporter nodded._

_"Where would you find these?"_

_"Next to the God Room." _They showed a some images of the art found in each room.

"Well then, I'll have to look at the new museum, won't I?" Daiki said.

"Ah! Grandpa! You scared me." Daisuke said. Daiki chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The theft is at seven thirty, right?" It was seven fifteen.

"Ah! your right!" Daisuke yelled, going into his room. Eight minutes later, Dark was on his way to the museum.

"Sheesh, Daisuke, taking your time?" Dark teased.

_Quit it Dark._ Dark chuckled, but shut up. He was almost at the museum when he spotted Silver Wings on a rooftop, waiting. He stopped.

"Hello, Dark." She said with a bow.

"Hi, no need to bow." She stood strait, accidentally looking into his eyes. _Elviticu, almvorize, karush._ Her wings turned into a darker shade of silver.


	14. News

Hey! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I have to update my fics durring weekens only, I hope you like it!

* * *

Silver Wings and Dark went into the museum easily. Dark went to go steal the Nightblaze while Silver Wings watched for the police and Krad.

"Hm, I see you know how to change her back to a theif." Krad said as he thrust a feather a Dark. The feather embeded itself in his shoulder, almost making him drop the small amythist statue. Silver Wings quickly went and tried to hit Krad, letting Dark escape with the statue. Krad side stepped and kicked her in the back. "Sorry Silver Wings, you know I don't want to hurt you." Krad chuckled as she turned to glare half heartedly at her lover of so many years. "See you soon."

She flew out after Dark moments after he left.

"You okay?" He called back.

"Yea, just a little disgruntaled." she said as she flew by him. "I'll see you?" She said, winking as she flew off to Silvarla's house. About four minutes after Silver Wings changed back into Silvarla, Krad landed and changed into an angry Satoshi.

"I don't like it when Krad forces himself out." Satoshi grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Silvarla asked, worried.

"I will be in a while." he sighed. "You know, I've been wondering. Why did you buy a mansion?"

"Well, I remember that my parents used to live in a mansion, and when I saw this on, I was determined to get it. It, somehow, reminded me of them." He nodded.

"Oh, and I just remembered, did you get all the legal work done?"

"'Legal work'?"

"The stuff to make owning the museum legal?" she froze.

"Oh, no. I didn't! I forgot! I even made sure to grab the paperwork and everything!" She rushed out, followed by Satoshi, to a small study where every bit of paperwork was on the ground. She shuffled through it all, grabbing the nessisary items.

"Slow down." Satoshi directed her. "Or you might miss read or forget something." She tried, but after about two hours of writing, earasing and many other things, Satoshi had found mistakes in a lot of things. It took another half hour to finish everything right. "We'll send it tomarrow." He said as she sat down by him in the kitchen.

"Satoshi," she began.

"Hm?"

"Next time I have to do paper work, shoot me." he laughed slightly.

"Sorry, can't." She sighed dramaticaly.

"Oh, fine." she giggled as he tickled her side with his foot slightly. He smirked and did it again. They continued on like that for about ten minutes before reluctantly getting ready for bed. They went into their respectful rooms and changed, Silvarla into her white and blue night gown, and Satoshi into his black sleeping pants. She had laid down when he walked into her room. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not letting you sleep alone with that guy stalking you."

"Sato, I'll be fine."

"No." he commanded gently, yet firmly in a way that ment no arguments. But Silvarla was never one to listen to those kinds of orders.

"Satoshi, just go to your room and sleep, if you slept in here you would be on the floor, that wouldn't be comfortable.

"I'm not leaving, so quit arguing." She wanted to retaliate, but couldn't disobey a direct order.

_That was cruel, Master Satoshi. How do you expect to have a good relationship with her if you can control everything about her?_ Krad mocked, then disapeared. That left Satoshi stunned. Krad, for once, had a point. If he could control Silvarla, how would they work? Eventualy, she might start to hate him and regret dating him.

"Good night, Satoshi." Silvarla whispered and flipped over so her back was facing him. And right then he promised he wouldn't ever use a command on her again.

_Careful, Master Satoshi, promises are ment to be broken._ The whole time, Satoshi was oblivious to a crow sitting on the window sil. He only agkwolaged it when Silvarla gasped and jumped to shoo it away. The moment it was gone, he swore.

"I'll be back, I forgot to lock the door." He walked out quickly and went to the front door and locked it. He quickly made his way back up, but not fast enough.

**_With Silvarla_**

"Hello, dearest." Derek said as he closed her bedroom door and locked it. She sat up quickly and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Don't try to fight me." She let her muscles relax, unwillingly. "Now sit." She sat on the bed. "Good little fledgling."he mocked her. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

**_With Satoshi_**

He heard the voices and tried to open the door. It was locked. He thought quickly and started trying to pick the lock. It was simple and unlocked almost instaintly.

"Ah, I see your protecter is here, I must take my leave." He jumped out the window. Satoshi ran and looked down, seeing no traces that the man was even there. He turned to a scared and mad Silvarla.

"Do you see why I don't want to leave you alone?" he asked gently. She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Let's just go sleep." He made his way to her chair and sat down. "Good night, for real this time."

**_With the Niwa's, Ten P.M._**

The whole family, except for Daisuke was watching the ten o'clock news when the newest bit, including Dark's theift, came on.

_"Dark successfully stole the Nightblaze tonight."_ It showed fotage of Dark escaping and Silver Wings following a few moments later. Then after a cuple of seconds Krad followed out, almost lazily. _"But there is someting wrong. This Silver Wings helped the white Dark last time, while the time before and this time, she helped Dark. WE also have some footage given to us from the highst before this."Thank you Krad." _Silver Wing said as she was about to fly off. Before she could move, Krad turned her around and kissed her. She didn't move for a moment then kissed him back. If you looked closely, like Kosuke was, you could see Silvarla's wings turn a lighter shade of silver. Silver Wings pulled back, smiling and said, _"I'll see you later Krad."_ And flew off. _"Who's side is Silver Wings really on? And what about her relation ship with white Dark, now known as Krad?"_

The Niwa's looked at the screen, all silent before Emiko shouted "What did she kiss him for!?"

"I don't know, but did you see what happened to her wings when she did?"

"No, what happened to them?" she asked, trying to calm down.

"They became lighter."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said, walking into their library.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry its a bit short 


	15. Yoko

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update, I'm doing my best, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**_With Derek_**

Derek sat in his sleeping quarters while the rest of the people slept. He sat there, thinking, as always, about his once beloved, the one who had betrayed him. Then, like lately, his thoughts shifted to Silvarla. Her black hair was the same, her height, her aura, even how she acted. The only difference was her eyes. He suddenly slammed his fist down on the table next to him.

"How the hell did your eyes change?" He wondered aloud. Then his thoughts suddenly switched to the blue haired boy. That Satoshi. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_" He swore in frustration. "How does she have another?" The frustrated boy ran a hand through his hair, discussed. He went over to a temporary shelf and pulled out a metal box, still gleaming brightly after so many years. Opening it, he pulled out an old journal, cracking and withering with age. He opened the book and pulled out an ocean blue feather.

"Yoko, I won't let you get away again." In a gentle voice, he said it to the feather; it started to glow. "I've waited so many years for you to be reborn, and now you are. But you've changed. You said you'd never change, only shortly after we met, that Hikari boy said you shouldn't." Derek picked up the pendant around his neck. It was silver and in the shape of an angel with its wings spread out, holding an lapis lazuli stone in the shape of a heart. "He even gave me this, so I could live on, young, so I could have you. Also, so that you would listen to me, my angel." He squeezed the feather. "Silvarla, you are my Yoko, born again. Yoko, ritiene il dolore che faccio nel vostro sonno. Lasciste esso strappare voi fino a che non vi svegliate in un sudore freddo."

**_In Silvarla's Dream_**

_Silvarla smiled, running through a grassy field. It was one of the places she lived in, only in her dreams. Then, unusually, black clouds swirled around above her head, then lightning struck. Going through her body and bringing out a burning pain. She screamed and fell over. Then her dream shifted, and she was being beaten by a village people. She looked down at her bloody clothing, it was a dark blue dress. She moved her wings, trying desperately to escape the pain, when the color of her wings caught her eye. They were blue, ocean blue._

_Then her dream shifted again. Silvarla saw a boy, his face angry and cruel, choking her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to move the hands back, but they would not relent. Then, at last, her dream shifted again, she was standing on the railing of a cliff, looking down at the depths. She turned, and saw the same boy who had been strangling her, try to call her back. She grabbed the dagger that hung at her side and pulled it from its sheathe, and plunged it into her heart._

_"Now, my dear Kioshi, I will die from a broken heart, the heart you broke." She slowly drew the dagger out, and fell forward, letting the blood and dagger fall in a pool. He tried to go over, but she spoke quickly. "Non vengono più vicino mentre la parete del mio dispiacere ostruisce il vostro percorso a me, il miei più cari." He couldn't pass her barrier. She stood up, staggering, and stepped up on the railing again, backwards, and jumped. She folded her arms across her chest. "I loved you, Kioshi, but no more, not even in the next lifetime will I love you again." Silvarla couldn't control herself. And as the blood seeped from the wound, she got closer to the water. She was dying, and just as she knew she was almost out of blood, she was nearer to the surface. She was about to hit the surface, and have it all end, when-_

When she woke up, covered in sweat and whimpering. Silvarla looked over at Satoshi, sleeping on the chair. She looked at herself, then placed a hand to her heart, oddly, it hurt. She pulled it back when she felt something warm and sticky lace her fingers. It was blood. She gasped, and in an instant, the blood was gone. But all the pain of the beatings, of the dagger, it was still there. She sat up and could still feel the hands trying to pry the life out of her. An hour later, Satoshi woke.

"Goo- is something the matter?" he asked.

"Nah, just didn't sleep." She said, shaking her head. He looked at her carefully.

"Bad dream?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah, but hurry and get ready, you need to get going soon." She walked over to her bathroom, closed the door, and took a shower, trying to rid herself of the pain. But no matter what, it continued to linger. Satoshi got ready as well, leaving her room. When he got to his room, he tried stretching the kinks out of his muscles as he got dressed. Ten minutes later, Silvarla was out of the shower and dressed. Satoshi was waiting downstairs, munching a piece of toast.

She just looked at food and her stomach turned. "I'll see you after school, I have to watch the museum." He nodded.

"Alright, see you then." Satoshi left. Silvarla sighed, and straitened the museum up a bit. She was in a black office outfit and had her hair in a ponytail that hung off her shoulder. She had found an old pair of contact lenses she had stolen when she was younger, and put them in, turning her eyes a shinny black again. She had put out pamphlets last second, for people to sign up under volunteer hours to help out. She was ready and waiting when the first group of people arrived to look through this new museum. She was shocked at who was in the group though.

**_With Satoshi_**

Satoshi arrived at the school only moments before it opened up. He walked into class and waited until it started, at 8:45. Mrs. Nieoka came in a few minutes after the bell rang.

"Sorry I'm late, I was getting permission from the principle to take you to that new museum."

"Yeah!" Takashi said, standing up. "Are we going to see it on opening day?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, come on everyone, get in line, we're having a bus take us to the museum." Everyone stood up, most eager, but Satoshi was a little worried. Silvarla was running the Zeharisa, and she wasn't a big fan of letting people know of her background, would anyone recognize her? He boarded the bus anyways. Soon they were there, two minutes after nine. Silvarla was there, waiting for the first group of people.

"Hello, welcome to the Zeharisa." she said, bowing. "I'm afraid the cafe is not ready yet, so you know. Are you Azumano middle school?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes." The teacher said.

"Well, I hope you have a nice visit." She said bowing again as she walked over and talked to more people arriving. Silvarla didn't realize it, but among the crowd was Daiki, searching for new art for Dark to steal.

He walked along, looking at each exhibit with interest, until he came across a painting, The Eternal Suffering. Magic was coming off this one in waves. He studied the painting. It was of a small girl, her body covered in blood, and she watched as a beast killed any that got near it. He sighed, and walked on, studding more art, thinking of the legend behind that painting.

Daiki left the museum an hour later, while the class continued to look. Before he got too far though, he left a warning note.

_I will steal the Eternal Suffering, tonight at midnight._

_Dark_

Silvarla walked through her museum, checking in each room to make sure no one was toying with the art. A moment later, a woman walked up to her.

"Hello, Ms. Gina, I'm Madoka, Shinju. You placed out papers for people to help around the museum?" Silvarla smiled.

"Yes, are you interested?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hm, well, I won't be able to be here a lot, so, would you like to run tours, or the cafe?"

"May I run the cafe?" Silvarla nodded.

"Okay, I have the prices for everything, follow me to my office and I will give them to you, it starts tomorrow. If you are up for it?" She lead Shinju upstairs to her office, and grabbed the sheet of paper with the prices on it.

"I am, ma'am."

"Good, now, these are the prices, there will be a board hanging up with them as well, but this is for you to memorize, okay? I have an old cash register down there for the money. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem, I love museums. I'll see you tomorrow ma'am."

"You too, can you come around eight thirty? So you can figure out where everything is placed." The woman nodded. "Great, thank you again." The woman left. Before the day was done, two others had come, one male, the other female, they were twins.

"Hello. I'm Kenta, Tatsuo, and this is my sister, Kenta, Naomi. We saw you wanted help, would you mind if we helped?" Tatsuo asked.

"No, not at all, would you mind holding tours?"

"No ma'am! That's what we wanted to do." Naomi said.

"How much do you know about the history and legends of the art?"

"A lot." Tatsuo said.

"We did a project on the Silver Artists, er, art." Naomi informed. Silvarla nodded.

"Okay, can you start tomorrow?" She continued on when they nodded. "Just wear something slightly dressy, that's it. Oh, and can you come around eight forty tomorrow? To get acquainted with the rooms?"

"Of coarse!" The twins chimed.

"Thank you, I'll see you then." She smiled, and the twins left. She continued walking around, before the female twin came back.

"Ma'am, I found this by the door." She handed Silvarla the letter.

_To Ms. Gina_ was on the envelope. confused, she opened it. Inside was a card, something she didn't want to see.

_I will steal the Eternal Suffering, tonight at midnight._

_Dark_

She stared at it for a moment, before anger welled into her eyes.

"What's it about?" the twin asked curiously.

"It's warning me, that my security system will be used tonight. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." She left and went to the phone, alerting the police of the note, even if they couldn't do anything.

* * *

So how many of you knew Silvarla was Yoko? Review please! 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry. I know I havn't updated in forever. I've lost the will to write for a while, and I ran out of ideas. If you can think of any, please, please tell me. And please please forgive me for taking so long. I'll try to update soon. Sorry again.


End file.
